


I Won't Lose You Again

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, F/M, Good Peter Hale, I thought this up while in the shower, Mind Control, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sane Peter Hale, Scott is a Failwolf, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Original Stilinski Character(s), Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Caroline feels her heart hammering in her chest from where she stands, just out of sight, hidden by the trees. The forest floor beneath her feet is hard, the sky above her head is dark, and the wolves in front of her are trying to kill an innocent man. They don't know he's innocent, but that's not going to stop her from trying to protect him. Derek is walking closer to him, Scott is pleading with him. Scott is an idiot. Before Caroline even fully realizes what she's doing, she is across the clearing and is positioning herself protectively over the burned body laying on the forest floor. Derek is glaring at her, telling her to move, but she is not going anywhere until they listen to her. She can feel his surprise beneath her.





	I Won't Lose You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the shower when I thought of this. My mind just kind of shifted to my first Steter story that I'd ever read (Such a long time ago, more than 6 years) and this kind of blossomed from it. It's different from that story and the only thing it takes from the story is how Peter survives and stays Alpha.  
> OH, before you read, I should also say that Derek's father had a sister, and while she isn't mentioned, she does have kids. Derek once said that there were 11 members in the fire, including Peter, but Peter didn't have any kids (Other than Malia) plus Laura and Cora are the only ones mentioned as Derek's siblings, so I'm going to say that Derek's father had a sibling, I'm going to say it's a sister, and she had kids. Also, since Derek's father is presumably human (Seeing as Derek said most of his family was human but everyone we've MET has been a werewolf) his sister is human as well and so are her kids.

Caroline Stilinski was 16 when she met Peter Hale. Caroline was the same age as his niece, Laura Hale, two years older than his nephew, Derek Hale, and five years older than his other niece, Coraline Hale, who preferred to be called Cora, even at the age of 11. Laura and Caroline were best friends, had met three years prior, and despite being two years older than Derek, they were pretty close as well. Caroline adored Cora just as she adored her younger brother Mieczysław-who was the same age as Cora and preferred to be called Stiles-and his best friend Scott.

It had been a year since her mother's death and she was at the library. She had found out two years before her mother died that she and Stiles weren't quite human. Before her mother's dip in health, she had been teaching her control and certain tricks. Had even told her about other supernaturals. Then her mother had gotten worse and she had been forced to figure the rest out on her own, mostly. Her mother had many books, mostly journals, on what they were because Claudia Stilinski hadn't been human herself. Stiles wouldn't come into it for several more years, at least according to their mother. Caroline had come into it early though.

Caroline was at the library because it was quiet. Stiles and Scott were at the house with her father. They could get pretty loud which could break her concentration sometimes. She was sitting in a not quite secluded, but away-from-everyone-else area of the library. The chair she was in was comfortable, not that she was paying it any attention. She was much too focused on the book in her hands. It wasn't a journal like the others she'd brought, but it was looking to be more and more like a grimoire. The thought would've made her snort if she weren't so used to it all. She  _had_ had two years to get used to it all. At first, his presence is just a  _ping_ in her senses, nothing to break her concentration. Out of instinct, she always hid what she was. It was the first thing her mother had taught her. She wasn't worried about whatever the  _ping_ to her senses was. But then it sat down across from her, casually, though she knew it to be false. The  _ping_ was a bit heavier, just enough to raise her awareness, and she reluctantly pulled herself out of the grimoire, looking up and across the table.

The young man couldn't have been any older than 24, and certainly no younger than 20. He looked like he was either in college or had just finished. She was willing to bet it was the first one, despite what age he looked like. His hair was a dark brown and looked soft. Caroline had to bite back a gasp when she looked into his eyes, which were a gorgeous arctic-blue. He was handsome, and his breathtaking eyes shined with a mischief that he hid from his face. But she was good at reading people, had always been, and he reminded her somewhat of her brother, which meant he was going to be somewhat easy to read. He smiled at her and it was so genuine that his smile seemed to light up his whole face, making his arctic-blue eyes shine. She smiled back, his smile was infectious.

Everything she'd noticed about the young man with startling blue eyes had only taken less than 5 seconds as she was a fast processor. She thought it had something to do with what she was, being able to process things faster than normal people. Stiles was the same way, though everyone, except her and their mother, assumed it was because he had ADHD. She realized what the  _ping_ in her senses was. He was a werewolf, like her best friend and her family. Caroline looked him over, trying to figure out why he seemed at least somewhat familiar to her and it hit her when he spoke.

"I'm Peter, you must be Laura's best friend" His voice was soft, like velvet, and his tone was one of barely hidden amusement. Caroline realized that her looking him over must've seemed like she was checking him out and she felt her face flush before she realized what he said. Her green eyes widened and another smile spread across her face.

"Peter? You're Laura's uncle, Talia's younger brother, right?" Caroline inquired. Peter's eyes tightened at the mention of his sister but his smile didn't become any less genuine.

"Yes, I am. You've heard of me?" Peter asked. Caroline nodded and decided to be honest.

"Yeah, of course. Laura doesn't talk much about you but Cora and Derek do, quite a bit actually. They said you went off to college to become a Lawyer a year before I met them. They were sad to see you go. They miss you a lot" Caroline answered. Peter seemed surprised and Caroline didn't know if it's because Laura doesn't talk about him, or Cora and Derek missing him so much.

They continued to talk and Caroline found she understood why Derek and Cora liked him so much. He was funny and joyful, but not overly so. He knew how to have fun and his sense of humor matched her own, even if not completely. Her sense of humor could be a bit dark sometimes, which Laura was quick to point out. Before she knew it, the library was closing, and it was dark. Peter offered to walk her home and she politely declined, stating she had driven, not walked. He asked if she would be at the library tomorrow and she said she would, after school. He had smiled then and told her he would see her then. Caroline had smiled the whole drive home and even doing her homework hadn't wiped the smile off her face.

* * *

Two years later saw Caroline at 18, almost 19, and extremely close with the Hale family. Close enough to reveal what she was to them, and to admit she knew what they were, though she had told them when she was 17. Laura had been upset that Caroline had kept it hidden from her but then Caroline had said that, even if Caroline had known because her mother had taught her how to sense them, Laura had still kept being a werewolf from her. Caroline was in college to be a nurse, having decided she wanted to become one when her mother was dying. She had graduated High School a year early and had immediately gone to the community college in Beacon Hills, which surprisingly offered her a good chance at being a nurse. She had already completed two years of college.

Caroline didn't want to admit it because of how close she was with most of the family, but she had some issues with Talia. Most of the issues lied in how she treated Peter. Talia treated him most of the time like he wasn't even there and it angered Caroline. He was Talia's family. Laura didn't quite treat him the same but she wasn't particularly kind to him either. The only people in the family that seemed to treat him like he was welcome was Cora and Derek, and it warmed her heart.

The previous year so much bad had happened. Derek had gotten a girlfriend and it had ended horribly. His eyes no longer shined yellow, but blue. His girlfriend, Paige, had been human and Derek had been in love with her but he was worried about what she would think of him being a werewolf. In a bid to help Derek, Peter had had another Alpha visiting, Ennis, bite her. However, her body had completely rejected the bite and she was left dying slowly and painfully. Derek, with her permission, decided to put an end to her misery and had killed her, forever changing his eye color.

Around the same time, several other packs had come to talk about the growing problem that was hunters. One of them had an Alpha, named Deucalion. Caroline liked him. He was honorable, kind, caring, and even clever. However, he could be too kind. He believed they could foster a treaty with the Hunters, and when Talia refused, stating it as too dangerous, Deucalion had not listened to her warnings. He hadn't listened to Caroline's warnings either. He had taken three betas, Ennis, and two of Ennis' beta's with him to meet with Gerard Argent and some other hunters for a truce. It had turned into an ambush. Gerard and the hunters killed all but Ennis and Deucalion. Ennis had fled in time but Deucalion had tried to fight in self-defense...It hadn't ended well. Gerard had ended it by permanently blinding Deucalion, shoving two electric arrows into his eyes. His eyes were unable to recover but he would survive. Caroline didn't know what happened after that.

At 16...Derek was being secretive. Similar to when he was dating Paige but even more so. And it made Caroline feel uneasy. Uneasy in a way that him sneaking around with Paige hadn't. She had found it cute, endearing even, that he was sneaking around with Paige but this...this made her feel queasy. As if something horrible was going to happen. She didn't know what though, and she didn't bring it up with anyone. She decided to ignore what her instincts were screaming at her, ignore the uneasiness she felt...She wished she hadn't.

When she was nearly 19, Caroline Stilinski felt the pack bonds she had developed with many members of the Hale family snap. It took everything in her not to scream at the sudden pain of them snapping and it had left her shaken, broken. She cried until she passed out, from dehydration or from the pain in her chest, she doesn't know. When she found out what had happened from her father, she understood her uneasiness and she knew immediately who had set the fire, but she couldn't tell her father, without telling him of the Supernatural world, of which he was-mostly-blissfully unaware. He knew what she was and what her mother had been, knew that Stiles would one day be like them, but it was all her mother had ever told him. He knew nothing of werewolves, kitsune, wendigos...or hunters. She couldn't bring him into it, not yet. He wasn't ready yet, not with Claudia having only died three years ago. But he knew that the Hale family's death had broken his daughter. He knew she was close to them, even if he didn't truly know just how close she was.

She threw herself into college when she found out Peter had survived. It broke her heart how Laura had just taken Derek and ran off to New York, leaving Peter on his own. He was in a catatonic state from having been abandoned by what was left of his pack. Caroline knew how werewolves healed and she couldn't believe Laura had just _left Peter here_. When injured, a werewolf is supposed to be surrounded by their pack, protected. It helps them heal faster, but Peter was left in Beacon Hills, left on his own to heal. She could tell he  _was_ healing, but it was painfully slow and for now, other than visiting him, which she did as often as possible, she couldn't help him until she was a nurse.

Caroline became a nurse sooner than she had hoped. The determination Peter's condition had given her gave her the extra boost she needed. As soon as she had her degree and was able to, she immediately applied for the long-term care ward. Once accepted, she began to help Peter with everything she could but she couldn't outright heal him. She could only poke and prod at his healing, give it little nudges to help speed up the process. There was only one other nurse who helped him, and the other patients and Caroline couldn't help but be furious with the way the hospital treated its patients in this ward. The other nurse wasn't quite gentle with Peter but she  _could_ be nice, so Caroline found she liked her, even if she thought there was something a bit off about her.

* * *

Before she knows it, it's been 6 years since the fire and Caroline has noticed that during full moons, Peter's claws come out. She feels an immense amount of joy and relief, knowing that his healing is finally  _helping_ him and that perhaps soon, he will wake. The other nurse has been acting a bit odder than usual and it's starting to put Caroline on edge. After the fire, she's learned not to ignore her instincts and she  _knows_ something bad is going to happen soon. Sometimes she really hates being right.

Jennifer, the other nurse, is a witch. She figured out Peter was a werewolf during the  _only_ full moon Caroline couldn't work and had seen his claws. Caroline wants to kill her, wants to tear her apart bit by bit, the same way she has always wanted to do to the Argents for the pain they have caused. Jennifer has cast a spell, entrapping Peter within his mind, giving her control over him. With his mind under her control, Jennifer has manipulated him into believing he wants nothing more than revenge and that he'd do anything for it.

Jennifer uses him to lure Laura back to town and then has Peter kill her to gain her Alpha spark. Caroline knows Jennifer wants to use the Alpha spark to her own advantage, the power it could give her. Slowly but surely, Peter has murdered everyone that has had anything to do with the fire, except for Kate. Caroline knows that these people do not deserve to live for what they've done to innocent people so she cannot bring herself to care they are dead. However, she is furious that Jennifer has dared to use Peter for such a thing.

She confronts Jennifer, demands she let Peter go from her control, and Jennifer laughs in her face. It only angers Caroline more. Jennifer tries to hex her for trying to interfere but Caroline easily deflects the hex, which surprises Jennifer. She flees, but not before mentioning that Derek will kill Peter for what he's done, and suddenly, Caroline is scared. She hadn't realized that Derek was so desperate to take revenge for Laura and she knows Derek will kill Peter if given the chance. She also knows that her brother and his friends will give Derek the exact chance he needs. She doesn't take her car, it's too slow, she won't arrive in time. Instead, she latches onto the amulet at her neck, drawing on the magic buried within her. The amulet boosts her magic, and she's going to need the boost. Caroline's chest warms as she twists the magic almost violently and begs to be taken to the burnt-out husk that is the Hale house. She knows it's where everything will end. She feels it in her gut. She knows to trust her instincts now.

* * *

Caroline feels her heart hammering in her chest from where she stands, just out of sight, hidden by the trees. The forest floor beneath her feet is hard, the sky above her head is dark, the breeze rushing through the trees is warm, and the wolves in front of her are trying to kill an innocent man. They don't know he's innocent, but that's not going to stop her from trying to protect him. Derek is walking closer to him, Scott is pleading with Derek. Scott is an idiot. Before Caroline even fully realizes what she's doing, she is across the clearing and is positioning herself protectively over the burned body laying on the forest floor. Derek is glaring at her, telling her to move, but she is not going anywhere until they listen to her. She can feel his surprise beneath her.

"Enough! He's innocent!" Caroline screams. She hadn't meant to scream, but her emotions are running higher than normal tonight. However, her words have the desired effect. Derek freezes, staring at her and she barrels on before something happens "His nurse, Jennifer, she's a witch. I  _knew_ there was something weird, something wrong, with her but I couldn't figure out what it was until she slipped up. She's a witch and the monster lying beneath me isn't Peter! Because Peter is trapped within his own mind. The monster lying beneath me is who Jennifer has created, who she has manipulated into existence, and I won't let you kill him because I  _know_ Peter is still under there" Derek stares at her in disbelief but he does back off if only a little. He trusts Caroline, has trusted her since he first met her.

"Why kill Laura?" Caroline hates the way Derek's voice cracks. It makes her heart nearly ache for the boy she had once seen as a younger brother.

"Jennifer wanted her Alpha spark. Peter is much stronger but easy to manipulate with her spell in place. You of all people should know what an Alpha is capable of Derek. The power behind an Alpha spark" Caroline's voice is soft and Derek continues to stare at her...but then he's  _nodding_ and Caroline feels her heart soar because he's _trusting_ her. He  _believes_ her words and she feels as if she might cry. "I need to break the spell before I do anything else. I need to break the spell and put up barriers, wards, so she can't latch on again"

Caroline is aware that her brother is staring at her in shock. She is aware that everyone  _except_ for Derek is staring at her in shock but she can ignore them easily. Caroline turns until she is staring down at Peter, whose eyes are still glowing red. Caroline's heart  _does_ ache then, at the pain she sees in them. But she also knows that what she's looking at isn't  _Peter_ and she isn't going to be fooled by the monster Jennifer has created. Instead, she looks deeper into his eyes, looks  _past_ the monster and directly to Peter, who is buried so deep within and it is to him that she speaks.

"Don't worry...I won't let them harm you any further...I won't let  _her_ hurt you anymore. Everything's going to be okay Peter...I promise" Caroline feels a few tears sliding down her cheeks but she ignores them in favor of closing her eyes and calling forth her  _Spark_. It causes her skin to glow, glow like the light of the full moon, and she hears gasps all around her. She even hears Derek breathe in sharply and a part of her dimly realizes that he's never seen her use her power like this. When her whole body is glowing like the moon, she places a hand on Peter's head and  _pushes_ with her magic, throwing herself deep into his mind.

She's dimly aware of someone screaming and it takes her a moment to realize that it's Peter. She hates causing him pain but tearing at the magic that is keeping his true-self hidden  _is_ going to hurt. There is no way to unravel it all, she has to  _tear_ until there is nothing left of the monster Jennifer has created. Until there is nothing left of the nightmarish maze Jennifer has thrown Peter's real self into it. She delves deeper into his mind, easily finding her way through the maze, tearing through spell after spell until she's suddenly not in a maze at all.

The ground beneath her feet is hard and feels cold. There are stone walls surrounding her and the only thing she feels is a cold oppression. She hates it, but she hates what is in the center of the room even more. It's Peter, the Peter she knew  _before_ the fire. He is chained to the floor and Jennifer is there, whispering into his ear. She strokes his face, runs fingers through his hair and it makes Caroline's blood boil. She doesn't deserve the chance to touch him like that. Neither one has noticed her yet. Jennifer tilts Peter's head up and kisses him. Caroline snaps.

She makes quick work of Jennifer, giving into the urge she has had since she learned what the horrid woman has done, tearing her to shreds and she makes sure it  _hurts_. She makes sure that the real Jennifer feels every little bit that Caroline does. She swears on her mother that she will hunt the real Jennifer down and do the same to her. When there is nothing but a bloody mess that cannot even be described as a corpse, Caroline turns to Peter, who is staring at her in something akin to awe and surprise.

"You came" Peter's voice is thick with an emotion she can't pinpoint but to hear him speak is like seeing the full moon for the first time in years.

"I never left Peter" Caroline walks over to him, taking the shackles in her hands. They are freezing and she dimly realizes that Peter is almost just as cold. It makes her angrier but she buries the anger for now. She does not want to hurt him. The shackles grow colder in her grasp before they shatter and Peter's hands are free. She does the same to the ones around his ankles and then she slowly helps him stand. He hugs her then, and she's surprised but hugs him back. "You're going to be in pain when you come back to yourself, but I will be right there with you, I swear" Peter only nods and withdraws.

"Let's go then. I'm sure we have an audience waiting for you to finish your little show" Peter smirks and Caroline feels complete relief, even allows herself to chuckle at him. It's so nice to see him so carefree again. She cannot wait until she can hug him and carry on a real conversation with him again. She takes his hand and gently leads him back to the forefront of his mind before withdrawing completely from his mind. The moment she reopens her eyes- _when did she close them?_ -Peter's red ones fade back to the still breathtaking arctic-blue she loves so much. She knows that this, the man she is staring into the eyes off, is the  _real_ Peter, who has been missing for months. She pulls away, but only enough to turn to the onlookers of the forest and she speaks.

"I am taking him with me to my house. He needs to heal. That is  _not_ a request" Her voice turns cold when Christ Argent opens his mouth and he snaps it shut, clearly knowing what's good for him. She gathers her magic, envelopes Peter with it and teleports them both directly to her home, right to her guest bedroom.

She makes sure his landing is gentle, as gentle as possible, and she immediately gets to work on healing him as best she can. She prods and pokes almost violently at his own healing, getting it properly kickstarted before she gets healing salves that will take the pain away better than anything in the world. She very carefully rubs them into his skin, or what is left of it. Other than grunts and groans of pain, Peter does not speak and eventually, when the salves have done their job and he is nearly pain-free, he falls asleep. She does not dress him, doesn't know his size, but she does very carefully put him under the blankets.

While he sleeps, she creates wards and barriers in his mind, protecting him from any magic that is not her own. When she is done, she is tired but too wired to go to sleep. Her heart has not stopped racing since Jennifer told her Derek would kill Peter and even now, it pounds in her chest. She knows he will survive, and she knows he'll heal quickly with him still being an Alpha. It fills her with relief but it does not calm her, so she busies herself with cleaning, calling off work for the next week, taking her well-deserved vacation days that have grown over the years and she waits...waits for him to wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters this will be, I really really don't. I just know it's going to be more than one. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I know it's kind of long and I hope it's not as all over the place as I feel it is. I just needed to set everything up before the actual story.


End file.
